


The Rumor

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumor spreads that Percy and Jason's relationship is stronger than it actually is. Despite their yelling and protests, everything seems to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason pulled away from her lips, his heart wild with lust. The girl with ever-changing eyes smiled at him in a way that made him want to beg for her love. How did he score such a flawless female? Her polished, smooth hands run through his silk blonde hair. She kisses her nose with her soft lips that taste like cotton candy before biting his glasses off so they fall and hit the floor, breaking easily on the marble.

He opens his mouth to complain, but the female’s lone index finger glides down his cheek bone, curving up his chin after it falls under his neck. With a perfect posture, the female was quite alluring. She beat sexy easily. She even beat her own mother, Aphrodite at beauty. (Don’t tell her Jason said that. He doesn’t want to become a sparkly pile of ash.)

Her lips open and speak his name, “Jason Grace” in a rich tone. She cups his face and kisses him as he automatically grabs her hips for balance.

They are in Cabin One; Jason sitting half-clothed on his bed, Piper sitting on him topless. It was around 3 am.    The harpies could kill them, but Jason insisted that he could blast them to smithereens or Piper could convince them to forget their purpose in existing and they kill themselves before they realize what hit them.

She now grabs his shaking left hand and places it on her chest. Jason’s face goes red as she mutters between breathes, “You know what to do,” she breathes. And he does. He pins the female on his blue bed and kisses her neck, squeezing her boobs. She moans softly, her hands on his muscular back. She rubs it in amusement, counting the overwhelming amount of scars he had.

A siren interrupts his kisses. She slaps his bottom playfully and he stops, handing her bra and shirt back to its owner. He grabs his own shirt before tossing the Yankees Cap Annabeth lent them.

“Damn Harpies,” Piper said breathlessly. All Jason can do in nod in agreement. Piper seems to notice his silence. “Something wrong?”

“At Camp Jupiter there’s this rumor going around and it’s kind of pissing Percy and me off,” He responded.

Piper leaned on him, her eyes glancing up longingly for answers. “What’s the rumor?”

“It’s wrong,” he said stupidly. “It says that me and Percy are dating and cheating on you guys. Percy and I are sworn enemies.”

Piper frowned. “I would never believe that. Percy and Annabeth are way too loyal to each other. And you always keep your promises.”

Jason nodded. “So _you_ don’t believe it. Plenty of other people do.”

“Well, they obviously know nothing about you two and your relationships.”

Jason relaxed to that comment. It was true: he hardly hung out with anyone at Jupiter. And the people he did hang out with totally disagreed with the statement.

“I haven’t seen Percy since the rumor spread. You think he’s ignoring me?”

“He should. People will believe it if you guys keep your distance.”

“Or fight.”

“No.” The sirens got continuously louder. “Gotta go, Sparky!” The female rises, places on the hat and fades away, grabbing her Crocs before the door closes, welcoming silence.

Jason sighed and fell back in the bed, watching the clock he brought in tick and tock repeatedly. Soon, he fell asleep, luckily without single dream.

______

Jason woke up and immediately read his clock: 9:30 am. Breakfast wasn’t for another thirty minutes. The blonde threw the blankets aside and stepped onto the cool ground and saw three notes. He lifted one by his feet and groaned to the word on it: “GAY MUCH? GO BACK TO YOUR HOLE, SCUM.” Jason crumbled it and placed it on his bed before rising to read the others. FUCK YOU. PERCY JACKSON IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. JUST DIE, ASSHOLE; PIPER MCLEAN DOES NOT DESERVE THIS SHIT! STOP RAPING PERCY AND MAKING HIM SPLIT WITH ANNABETH BECAUSE YOU’RE A DESPERATE PIECE A SHIT. I HOPE YOU DIE, YOU FUCKING SLUT. The words barely hurt Jason, as he was recalling Piper’s earlier advice.

The blonde threw them away and put on a Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans, and grabbed his sword. In the process of putting on his shoes, more notes fly in. Frustrated, the blonde grabs the new five notes. Two of them were from Piper complimenting his butt, the other three more hate.

Honestly? Jason was just angry people believed the bullshit and made him look like the bad guy. Luckily, he was sure Percy would tell them off and notify them of the bullshit in their heads. Bless him.

It was Friday, so Jason tided up the cabin, hoping for a perfect score yet again. Around ten, the teen left his cabin and went to breakfast. He approached his table and saw more hate messages and paint that said “SLUT!” (which didn’t even make sense) and a bunch of snickering. Jason grinned at all of them and politely flipped them all off before sitting back down.

 

Usually, for breakfast, he ate sausage and an egg. He knew if he had a sausage he would be made fun of, so the Roman just had orange juice and an egg. Around 10:30, Percy came around, an angry and cold expression on his face. He storm near the front (to the Poseidon table or the front, he couldn’t tell) and ended up in front of Jason. Jason opened his mouth to mutter something, but the son of the sea god punched his right in the face.

“What the fuck?” Jason asked, wiping the blood off of his face.

“You know, Grace. Ruining my fucking reputation.” A few snickers come from around them; Jason slowly realized Percy should’ve worded that better.

“I didn’t spread the shitty and unbelievable rumor out! Every dipshit who believes in the rumor obviously doesn’t know us.”

“I’m not talking about the cheating rumor!”

“There’s more than one?” Jason asked, dread filling his heart.

“Yeah, the one where you rape me!”

Jason glared at Percy. “And you _punched_ me because…?”

Percy looked at Jason confusedly. “Oh, right, good point.” He turned to the onlookers. “Listen up! We’re going to find the jackasses who made those rumors and punch the living shit out of you!”

“And electrocute your balls or nipples off,” Jason added calmly.

Percy nodded. “And for those idiots how haven’t figured it out, the rumors are fake! Um, enjoy your food!”

Jason rolled his eyes and continued to his food. He looked grimly at the SLUT paint and the letters. For no reason, the blonde picked up the letters and read them, blushing to the ones Piper sent him (“Gods of Olympus, I love your butt! Let me touch it, dammit! ;*”) He came across one that made him so mad he actually shocked half of the tables’ members. (“WHAT A WHORE. WHY DON’T YOU FUCK WITH DEATH INSTEAD LIKE YOU DID WITH EVERYONE ELSE WHO DIDN’T WANT TO DATE YOU? LEAVE PERCY AND PIPER ALONE! FUCK A CACTUS.”)

Jason stood, slamming his palm on the table (which sounded like thunder ahahaha). He glared at everyone who looked fearfully at him.

“Let me get this through your skulls,” he said in a whisper. “I will _crush_ anyone who sent me these letters. If you’re even a suspect you’ll get an invite to the hospital. Do—I—make—myself— _very_ —clear?” A lot of nodding came from the crowd, a couple of “Yes, sir!”

“I said,” he said, his voice rising. “Do I make myself clear?!” He roared. Lighting stabbed through the clear skies.

“YES, SIR!” The campers responded.

Piper grinned stupidly at him, well, behind him. “Piper,” he muttered helplessly. She giggled and pointed to his butt.

“That’s _my_ boyfriend!” She cheered.

“Oh _boy_ ,” Jason mumbled, sinking back on the table.

The following morning, Jason awoke and groaned. His stomach was burning with bad feeling. Ignoring this, he stood, a sharp pain stabbing through his left foot. He cursed out in Latin before glancing at his foot. Glass. He then turned his attention to the ground and whimpered. Now he lost his glasses.

In rush to get to the Infirmary to get new glasses, the male shoved on pants and shoes, stupidly forgetting to wear a shirt and do something with his sloppy hair. The literal second he walked outside, someone yelled, “Hey, Grace! Who did you fuck this time?” His eyes glared in the direction of the speaker and saw the Aphrodite cabin glowering at him.

“Sleep,” he returned, limping to the cabin.

“Oh, so _you_ got fucked?”

“Holy Hera, I just stepped on my glasses and broke them, shoving glass up my foot.” To prove it, he lifted his left foot, displaying the blood.

There came no response, so the teenager walked inside the Infirmary and almost threw up.

On every wall displayed him naked, tightly holding onto angry Percy who’s sword was just out of reach. Jason was ripping off Percy’s clothes as well.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” He yelled. Two heads turned to him.

“Two photos of you leaked. No joke.”

“That never happened. That looks nothing like me.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Exactly, Jason. You think I believe this? Let’s fix up whatever you need fixed and take these disgusting things down.”

“Thanks, man.”

Will only nodded in response as he grabbed bandages and a pair of shiny glasses.

***

“I can assure you Jason did not rape me,” Percy told Annabeth.

She sighed and sat down. “I know, Seaweed Brain. My question is who would do this?”

“We’re thinking someone from the Hecate cabin teamed up with a Hermes kid.”

“Um, why?”

“No way would people fall so easily for this stuff,” Jason said dryly. “They all know Percy’s way stronger.”

“Nah, bro, you’re way stronger.”

“Really, bro? Because you’re hotter than the sun.”

“Bro, you should see your pants. They look like they’re from space.”

“Why, bro?”

“Cause your butt’s out of this world.”

“Bro.”

“Enough with the bromance,” Annabeth ordered. “Why a Hermes kid?”

“I think Jason might be a Hermes kid.”

“Wait, what?”

“Cause he stole my virginity and heart,” Percy said with a grin.

“Percy, shut the hell up,” Jason ordered. “Don’t ever say that again.”

“Because of the rumors?”

“Yes, because of the rumors! Anyway, a Hermes kid is fast and love to play pranks.”

“Valid point. Anything else?”

“I think the Apollo cabin was acting off today. Definitely a suspect.”

Annabeth groaned. “There are many suspects. Maybe we should just let it go and go to Jupiter for the—”

“No!” Percy and Jason said at the same time.

“They’re way worse.”

“Never going back there.”

“Guys, I think it’s Hazel and Reyna.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason really hated the Aphrodite cabin. As he was pushed inside, (it was rather sudden, no time to explain), he cursed, for he was inhaling the stench of perfume. Piper was standing there, a grim expression on her face. She thanked her cabin mates and approached Jason. His first thought was she was going to grab his butt, but instead he was smacked across the face.

“How dare you,” she said in a strangled voice. “After all we’ve been through.”

“Piper, I don’t understand. What did I do--?”

“Don’t make me say it!” She sobbed. She thrust two papers, the Percy and Jason one, and…one with him and Annabeth kissing!

“Pipes, that never happened! It’s fake. You should know this, being a celebrity’s daughter and all.”

“Even if it is fake,” she said raggedly. “I don’t know what to trust anymore. Jason, until these rumors subside, I have to…”

“Piper, this is bullshit.” He laughed humorlessly, in a cruel sort of tone. “Am I the untrusted one? Because I feel, now that I can’t count on anyone, you would always be there for me.” He smiled pathetically as he always would when he was keeping from breaking down.

“Jason, stop.”

“I guess not,” he said in a raspy voice, displaying the hurt he felt. Jason took one last look at his speechless girlfriend, then left to remain in his cabin until the rumors left. What was the point, coming out? He would just be humiliated by lies and crush by broken promises.

_Just like my mother_ , he thought bitterly. He hit his pillow and soundlessly broke down.

________

“Jason, open up,” the voice commanded for the tenth time that week. The knocking grew louder. Jason ignored it and hungrily explored the cabin, hoping for food to show up.

Sure, it wasn’t very Zeus-like or Roman of him to shut out everyone and starve to death in a cabin with a Hippie Zeus. But what choice did he have?

The door creaked open and Percy walked in, carrying food. “Jason,” he said miserably. “Our lives suck right now.”

Jason laughed in the same dark tone he had been using for the past week. “You have a family. You have a girlfriend.”

“You have Thalia—”

“She’s been missing for months. She’s probably dead.”

“Piper—”

“She dumped me.”

“You have me. And, yes, I am joining you. I’ll get the food daily.”

“You make it sound like we’re in the Hunger Games.”

“At this point, it sure as Hades feels like it.”

The pair both glanced at each other in a sick kind of way and ate the chicken, not bothering to give the gods any. They’ve given the gods enough.

When the food reached Jason’s stomach, he felt sluggish.

“I’m gonna go throw up now,” he squeaked before running into the bathroom. He vomited and grabbed the wall for support. Soon, he felt a pat on the back.

“Man, I think you’re sick. We need to get you—”

“No. I can get better without them. They might need the rumormongers.”

“—A bigger toilet.”

“Screw you,” Jason said, wiping his face off and grabbing a tooth brush.

“But seriously, we need to get you a doctor. How long has this been going on?”

Jason remained silent to that question.

“ _Jason_ ,” Percy said sternly.

Jason continued his silence.

“Jason Fortis Grace, how long has this been going on?”

He groaned, letting his hand slid through his hair. “Two months,” he muttered.

“We were on the quest then. How did we not know?”

Jason’s scar tingled as it did when he had bad news.

“Piper found out and charmspoke Leo to make a toilet in…well, everyone was forced to forget.”

“Do you know why it’s happening?”

“We thought it was the stab wound interfering with my systems. It was just me, however. Or, rather, my mother.”

Silence set heavily in the cabin. Everyone knew his family—heck, anyone’s family—was a touchy subject.

Percy said something smart like, “Oh, uh,” and hugged his friend. Jason did not react to his friend’s hug, nor did he seem to care. He continued to look blankly beyond Percy, solely gazing into the eyes of his mind’s memory of his belated mother.

Percy pulled away, frowning studiously towards Jason.

“Okay, dude. It’s time you talk about it,” Percy said in a worried tone.

Jason sighed, displaying he was expecting the subject at some point. He had the same look, however, Annabeth wore when he had pressed her about the Labyrinth prophecy.

“There’s nothing to quite talk about,” he returned. “I hardly know her.” He said this so casually Percy wondered stupidly if they were talking about a girl who he liked for a moment.

“Jason—“

“I’m not really in the mood, alright? My life is crumbling before my eyes and I just don’t know—what’s the point? I got nothing… _nothing._ ”

Percy sat there in shocked silence, unable to grasp that this was flawless Jason Grace. Broken at last.

“Jason, I—I’m going to Jupiter. See if Annabeth was right…” He stood and left, leaving Jason foolishly on his own bitter thoughts.

____

Hazel glanced at Reyna for a moment before looking back at Percy.

“Percy,” Hazel started, her golden eyes sparkling with hurt. “We would never. As a matter of fact, Frank and Reyna are looking privately for the rumormonger. It’s ruining your reputation, why on Earth would we not do something about it if we set up the rumors?”

Aside from her, Reyna nodded curtly. “I believe it’s a loyal Roman or someone who has it for Piper. Perhaps a charmspeaker like her?”

“ _Drew_. But why would she—“

“I do not know Drew, Jackson, but I suspect it’s not someone who has it in for Piper. Someone who likes Piper.”

“You already said that,” Hazel said.

“I know, but Percy here is an idiot.”

Percy pouted as Hazel laughed. Reyna managed a modest smile.

“Whatever the scenario, you should make sure Jason is alright. He’s at the point where… _death_ comes haunting his life.” He knew she meant suicide, but couldn’t describe Jason with the word. _Jason. Suicide._

“Oh no,” Percy breathed. His friend could be lying limply on the ground, air no longer finding its way to his lungs—Jason could be dead and it would be his fault. “Jason.”

Hazel and Reyna’s expression slowly dawned with realization. They cursed identically and dragged Percy out of the building to rush back to New York.


	3. Oh, how the tables have turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A what-if chapter. Probably not of the actual story line. TBA.

_We’re back, Jason Grace._ The familiar voice echoed throughout his head—a voice he had feared to ever hear again. _Yes, we are. And I brought a friend and my husband too. Step out of camp, away from the rumors and join us. You can torture anyone who wishes your destruction. You will be_ their _destruction._

Jason groaned, feeling nauseous. He fell down to his knees, dropping his sword and clutching his head. _Come out, Jason Grace. Time to play!_ Darkness shattered his mind and he cried out in pain. End it; end it now, his sword tempted. It was always glazing with his blood. Why stop now? He glanced fearfully at Hippie Zeus and wailed. Hercules words piled into his head: _Enough to make a guy snap._ Jason growled and stood, unable to take it, and ran outside. People cried after him, confused, worried, and angry cries. He did not care; he only cared of getting out, he had to get out—

_Wow, I didn’t think you would be foolish enough to leave,_ Tartarus commented. The shadow formed into a man with literal **_black_** skin. He stumbled back, but a blue-colored back with yellow eyes pointed a gun at Jason’s sweating forehead.

“A son of Zeus,” the man chuckled. “One of the seven who supposedly brought down my wife. Putting us together made us stronger, half-blood!” He roared, his eyes flashing sunset orange.

“Ouranus,” Jason realized. “Why have you called for me?”

“Ah, you recognize me!” Ouranus laughed. “No matter why I brought you here. Funny how you bring no weapon.”

Jason cursed. How had he’d been so foolish. He tried to back up, but felt rock hit his back. He turned to see a woman made of Earth grinning at him like she was a new Barbie doll she could play with. “Gaea,” he whispered.

“Jason Grace,” She returned, allowing the men to longingly brush and hold her. “Tartarus, take him to your pit. I shall fetch Percy Jackson so we can torture the pair.”

“No!” Jason yelled out, cold sweat dripping down his face. Ouranus laughed and played with the golden gun in hand. He shot it into Jason’s shoulder, making him collapse.

“Not yet, Gaea, my dear. Make them think he’s crazy. Make him suffer. That bullet, Grace, will poison you and is incurable and only _I_ may take it out.”

Jason responded with a grunt of pain, grabbing the wound. To hold back his cries of agonizing pain, he set his jaw.

Tartarus lifted him with a shadow and studied him in disgust. “I can’t wait to torture Jackson. His friend will hurt him the most!” He said giddily before evaporating into the shadows. Jason fell back down again. Gaea too was gone, leaving her husband looking down at Jason.

“I like you, kid,” the sky god said slowly. “I’ll only shoot you…P-E-R-C-Y!” Each time he said a letter, another bullet slammed into Jason’s already weak body. “Next time I’ll add the last name,” he commenting before fading into the wind.

Jason laid there helplessly, not daring to move. Was he going to die? There it was again: death. The bullets could not kill him…but the pain ahead of him would be dreadful and everlasting. If only Percy’s name was shorter…if only he was never friends with the self-absorbed idiot… Thoughts of _what if_ filled his head and he cursed softly. If Piper saw him—it wouldn’t matter. She already found herself another king on her chess board, playing her game of tricks and betrayal. Joining them wouldn’t be betraying; he had been abandoned already. He could easily kill them without effort. On the ground, he laughed darkly.

It was time he joined the _right_ side.

 

“Where is he?” Annabeth questioned to no one. She bit her lip as she paced the ground of Cabin Three. Just yesterday, Percy promised he would find Jason and hurry back. Either he couldn’t find Jason, or something happened to him.

Of course, judging by the feeling in her gut, she had a bad feeling something happened to her boyfriend. She also had a feeling that she and Reyna would have to save him (and perhaps Jason).

So the daughter of Athena left the cabin and headed towards the arena where she guessed Clarisse and Reyna would be fighting. The pair was destined to get in a fight. And, as guessed, Reyna had the daughter of Ares pinned to the ground.

“Reyna, we need to go looking for the idiotic idiots,” Annabeth said casually.

Reyna grinned and stood off of Clarisse. “Now?” The praetor guessed.

“Now,” Annabeth agreed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Clarisse interrupted. “I’m going to help save Prissy and Grace. I want to see the embarrassment on their faces.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen enough embarrassment on their faces since the rumors spread out,” Reyna snapped. “If we bring you along, you’ll get reckless.”

The daughter of Ares snarled. “I owe Prissy, princess. I’m not getting reckless for that idiot. I’m just going to get done what needs to be done.”

Annabeth frowned. “You owe him? For what?”

Clarisse pouted and hesitated to answer. “Golden fleece,” she muttered curtly.

Annabeth nodded her head in recognition. “Alright, might as well,” she said sheepishly. “I’m going to grab my backpack. I’ll meet you guys on the border line.”

***

“So where are we looking?” Clarisse asked.

“Anywhere and everywhere; I’m not sure where,” Annabeth admitted.

Reyna’s expression hardened. “I had a dream…I believe I know where to look.” She faced Thalia’s tree. “Where shadows and ground touch—the biggest tree, and a daughter of the sky,” she said breathlessly.

Annabeth frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Reyna did not look at the blonde as she touched the tree and faded into the air.

Clarisse and Annabeth exchanged looks before touching the tree and joining Reyna. They reformed in darkness. Cries of pain surrounded the room—

“Percy!” She screamed, and ran into the direction of the screams. She saw nothing, but did not care; she needed Percy’s embrace, his smile—

She bumped into a strong body, which cursed to her impact. “Jason?” She guessed.

“Percy,” he corrected. She sobbed of relief and hugged the body.

“Annabeth, snap out of it!” Clarisse’s voice cried. She blinked and saw again. She was tightly hugging Clarisse, about to kiss her. Reyna was on the floor cursing in pain.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She pulled away, her face burning.

Clarisse shrugged. “You’re fine. I thought Reyna was Silena and broke her arm.”

“Um, why?”

“Because it was obviously fake. She’s _dead_.”

Annabeth said nothing as she handed Reyna some ambrosia. She faintly heard her friend mutter “Jason…” before she ate the square.

“Alright, gang,” Clarisse said in a shaky voice. “Let’s go find the real Prissy and Grace.”

Percy struggled against the chains. Jason tiredly lifted his head, showing an x on his left cheek.

“Jason, you okay, dude?”

“Defiantly not,” he groaned.

“Ditto,” Percy replied.

The boys hung their heads in silence. Jason coughed up more blood and stopped struggling against the chains. Percy decided to give up too.

“Who do you think is going next?” Jason asked.

“You…they want me to be tortured, unable to save my friend.”

Jason laughed darkly. “I’m not your friend, Percy. I’m joining _them_.”

Percy looked tiredly at Jason. “Why? To get revenge for those stupid rumors?”

“No,” Jason said sharply. “Because after all I do, after all I’ve done, my father refuses to have a conversation with me or answer my prayers. Why should I fight for them? All I’ve gotten back was betrayal.”

“Just like your mom,” Percy repeated warily. “Jason, do you really think they’re going to make you happy? Are they truly never going to lie to you?”

Jason kept his head down, his body shaking. “I’m so tired of it all. I had enough, I want it to stop, and I want it to end.”

Percy said nothing. There was nothing to say anymore.

The door opened and the chains on Jason’s hands faded as he was lifted on a table with an invisible force. It reminded Percy of Calypso’s island and Leo…

Percy banged his head on the ground, hearing nothing but grunts. A sharp pain spread in Percy’s stomach, causing the hero to yelp out in pain and fall down. Blood poured out of his gut. Flashes of Annabeth laughing and kissing him flew into his mind before he closed his eyes, not daring to breathe.

“This is hell,” Clarisse decided. Annabeth stopped walking and turned to look at her.

“As someone who has been there, I can assure you it’s not,” she said coldly.

“It’s a metaphor, Wise Girl,” she snapped back.

“Oh, what, are you too manly to apologize, Clarisse? News flash! Being a man about something is to own up to it!”

Reyna groaned. “Enough of this nonsense! We need to get Percy and Jason before they get killed. Do you understand?”

Annabeth and Clarisse shared a glare before nodding in forced agreement. Reyna relaxed a little, but her hand remained on her weapon. The trio grudged on until they came to a well-lit cavern with cries of pain to their right, but pleading to their right.

“Reyna, go get Jason,” Annabeth said suddenly. “To the left, I believe… Clarisse and I will get Percy.” The other two nodded to her commands and they split up.

Annabeth saw Percy on the ground, looking weak with a knife in his lower backside. He whimpered out for Jason.

“Percy, Reyna is getting him, it’s fine now…hey, stay awake. We’re tending that stupid wound of yours, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy smiled weakly at her and noticed Clarisse.

“We’re even now, War Kid. Let’s _try_ to get out of here alive, huh?”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Let’s just go get Princess and her Prince.”

Percy cringed. “Jason isn’t…I wouldn’t bother with him, y’know? He’s a traitor.” He wiped the blood off his cheek with his shoulder, showing a perfect x. “Don’t blame him, though. Gods are dicks.”

“I would take that back, Percy,” Annabeth whispered.

“Oh, and lie? They totally are. No wonder why Luke betrayed them. After all he’s done they return it with utter shit and an insult. Hermes should feel proud that Luke had the common sense to—“

“Percy!” Clarisse warned. He glanced over and saw an angry Annabeth with tears falling out of her stormy eyes.

“Annabeth, I didn’t mean—“

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get the others and _go_.”

The walk to the chambers was a tense one. They found Jason carrying Reyna, pained expressions on their faces. Jason had a matching x scar on his left cheek as Percy did on his right.

“What happened?” Annabeth asked, glancing at Reyna’s fresh stab wound.

“I stabbed her,” Jason said with an edge to his voice. “She also admitted she spread the rumors and forced Hazel to help her. Piper was told by Drew to break up with me.”

“You stabbed her,” Annabeth whispered. “You stabbed her.”

“Well, no shit,” Percy muttered, ripping away from her grip.

The two glanced at Clarisse and Annabeth like they were garbage. Jason threw Reyna on the ground carelessly.

“What a bitch,” he said simply, resting his foot on her wound. “This hurts like a bitch, huh? Beg for mercy, scum.”

“P-please, Jason, you misunderstand—“

“Misunderstand?” Jason repeated coldly. “I believe you were rather clear!”

Percy laughed and drew Riptide. “Congrats, Annabeth Chase. You were right!” He clapped and stepped forward, his normal seaweed eyes cold as poison.

“Percy, snap out of it!” She yelled as the sword hit her neck.

“I do love you, Wise Girl,” the demigod said causally. “Join us and we can live together forever.”

“Stop it!” She cried, more tears falling down her face. “Please don’t make me do this…”

“ _Choose_ ,” Percy snapped. “Join me, Annabeth.”

“Never,” she returned, knocking aside his knife. Clarisse took that moment to grab Reyna.

The three ran away, leaving the pair they came for in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason kills someone tbh

"Fucking shit!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What the  _HADES_?!" Calypso yelled back, swatting at the fire on her arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Leo said in a panicked voice. Calypso gave him her best  _do-something-you-idiot!_ glare. 

"Well, this makes the job easier," a cool voice said behind them. Yes,  _behind_ them, even with their 400-foot being in the air. Leo turned to see Jason glaring at them rather coldly, but with a mischievous smirk. He did not seem to be surprised by Leo's being. Leo opened up his mouth to say something, but before he could, Jason's arm was in his new girlfriend's chest. Frozen with shock, Leo watched as Jason pulled out her heart and dropped it into the sea below. Calypso's body followed.

"What."

________

 

"Fucking shit, those stupid boys!" Clarisse yelled in the infirmary. Annabeth shot her a glare that told her to shut up. Reyna sighed and smoothed out her bed sheets. She muttered the same name she had been for hours: "Oh, _Jason_." Annabeth winced in sympathy for the female. 

Percy whacked Clarisse. "Can you _stop?_ I came back."

And he did. A few hours after the fight the previous day, Percy appeared explaining everything; how Jason joined Tartarus, Gaea, and Ouranus and Percy was tortured to join. Jason regained his normal self and told Percy to get out of there. He had no idea what happened to the son of Jupiter after. 

"Well, Grace is stupid."

"Preach it, sister."

Reyna whimpered from her bed. "What happened to my Jason?"

The three said nothing, obviously full of sympathy and memories. Annabeth bitterly recalled Jason on the quest and in the cave...it just didn't add up.

Percy grabbed her shoulders and stole a kiss. "Well, standing around won't help," he said casually. "Let's go get him."

___

**A/N:**

**WHOO**

**WRITERS BLOCK**

**LAZINESS**

**HUNGOVER FROM FUN**

**EXAMS WEEK**

**DOESN'T ADD UP**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME I SUPPOSE ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

> _What a treacherous thing to think a person could be more than a person._

Okay, Nico thought. _YOU CAN STOP DYING, PEOPLE!_

He was tired of all of the headaches. Like, c'mon, Hades. Can't he have a power that doesn't cause, like, double the damage to him? It was like that stupid Aphrodite card... Mythomagic, no matter how stupid it was, had helped him on his journey of being a loner demigod. However, he wouldn't be there if not for Jason and Percy...

_Jason._

Nico was still surprised the guy wasn't a cocky son of a bitch. He felt bad for snapping at the guy back on the Argo 2, calling him welcomed by people. Well, the Romans tried to freaking _kill_ him, and he was lost between the two camps. Admittedly, the son of Hades formed a bit of a crush on him. Will helped him through it, but now Nico had a crush on Will. He was pretty sure--as the idiot wasn't very subtle--Will felt the same. Nico decided to torture the asshole for making him stay extra, unneeded days in the infirmary.

_And then there was Percy._

How long did he have a crush on that idiot? Too long. I mean, he was like a fucking god, for Hades' sake! He was funny, a bit cute, strong...perfect... Definitely not his type. But the guy shied away from Nico, not sure how to approach him. They finally talked about why and how, and soon drowning into Tartarus. Not a pleasant conversation, but comforting even. Percy apologized, and they agreed on being friends.

The Rumor was quite an interesting one. Jason and Percy... Well, with all of the funny bromantic flirting they did, Nico had to admit--he didn't doubt it. Then he remembered Piper and Annabeth and _seriously_ doubted it.

But he was utterly stunned from the IM he got from Percy.

_He did it. Jason betrayed us._

_Okaaay, but did anyone die?_

Percy shifted.

_Well?_

_Reyna...and Calypso..._

_Three people died, Percy._

_Please..._

_Who else died?_

_..._

_Please enter one drachma for ten more minutes._

_No!  
_

Nico desperately went through his pockets, but only found figurines.

_Stupid Mythomagic!_

_..._

_I'm sorry, I still love you._

* * *

> That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt.

She was dead. She was painfully gone forever.

And she was never coming back.

Percy sat down, his chin quivering under his hand.

He would kill him, he decided. He would kill Jason.

Annabeth's pale body laid in front of him, unmoving. Not even a smile, not a chest moving.

_Dead._

It all had happened too fast...

...

_"He's back!" Percy yelled, his breath ragged._

_Annabeth grabbed onto his shirt. "Don't go! We've already lost Reyna!"_

_Percy's eyes flickered over to the pale praetor. Dead._

_"Would you rather someone else die?"_

_"Percy, no, please. You can't do this!"_

_"Annabeth, I'll be fine!"_

_"Percy!"_

_He ignored her. He ran up to the son of Jupiter, his eyes glowing with power._

_"Jason!"_

_"Perseus Jackson!" He held out a golden gun. "Incurable pain! Never ending..."_

_"Wait-"_

_The trigger fired. Percy flinched, but felt nothing. Annabeth collapsed in front of him, gasping._

Incurable, undying pain.

...

Two days passed, and Annabeth was still wailing in pain. It was two am, and Percy was watching her. She suddenly silenced and handed him a knife, putting his hand with the knife over her chest. On her heart.

"Percy, please," she begged. "It hurts so much..."  
"Annabeth, I won't. You'll get--"

"I'll never forgive you if you don't kill me! I hate you! You coward!"

That made him angry. Driven. Annabeth planned that.

Percy then put her out of her misery.

* * *

( **A/N:**

**Hello! Sorry for the late update!**

**Vacation was fun af.**

**I will try to be more literate at this, giving love to all. Solangelo and Jasico was casually slid into this. I hope that was well enjoyed...**

**Leave your kudos and comments!**

**To be continued...! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the rumor

**You must be wondering why Reyna of all people started the Rumor, and why Reyna loved Jason of all people, why Jason of all people was the vessel.**

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm 17, senior in high school, fresh out of two wars and hell. My girlfriend is dead, and my best friend betrayed us. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven. I should be 10 times dead, but I'm alive. Why am I alive?

If you're reading this story, hoping for a happy ending, expecting Annabeth to come back and Jason to come to his senses just as Luke did, I suggest grabbing a box of tissues. Or just leaving and running like Hades. That's what I would do; I _killed_ my girlfriend, and gods, it hurts.

This isn't a story, don't get me wrong. It's my suicide note, and if you read this, you're about to find out the truth, so brace yourself. Take it from me and Jason: the truth hurts like a bitch.  I'm a terrible story teller, so next to this note, you'll find Annabeth's story, and Jason writing the rest. And, hey, don't feel bad about me dying. I've wanted to do it for a while now.

For the final time, my name is Percy Jackson, and this is the truth. Brace yourself, demigod.

* * *

Entry 009. Praetor of 2016, Reyna and Frank. Guests: Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto.

**REYNA: We lost Capture the Flag against unplanned lunatics.**

**HAZEL: It was all in good fun, Reyna. Besides, they have Annabeth and Percy.**

**FRANK: Not to mention Jason and Piper.**

**REYNA: That's the problem. Jason and Percy have pledged themselves to the Romans, they have turned on us. They must be punished.**

**FRANK: The war and the causalities...was this not enough for you?**

**REYNA: Are you questioning me?**

**FRANK: Seems like it.**

**REYNA: Dismiss yourself.**

**HAZEL: Reyna, this is--**

**REYNA: _Leave!_**

**FRANK: [EXITS]**

**REYNA: Hazel, we'll need the Mist.**

**HAZEL: F-for what?**

**REYNA: For destroying reputations and trusts.**

**HAZEL: Reyna...**

**REYNA: Now!**

**HAZEL: Yes, ma'am.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena here. Lots has been happening here at Camp Half-Blood. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, has been acting odd since seeing the remnant of his mother, but he won't confine in with anyone. Percy Jackson, yes, my boyfriend which I mention every entry, did struggle with PTSD and Tartarus as well as I, but we both healed. Now, someone, I suspect Hazel and Reyna, has set out rumors, and it's a clear hit. Percy won't even cuddle with me without complaining. At first it was cute, but now it's annoying. I told him, and he apologized, but it didn't take away the damage. Something has to be done.

I informed the boys of my suspicions, but they refuse to take it in. Even without their blessing, I did some digging. Being from the 40s, Hazel easily snapped when I questioned her. She told me she would remove the Mist, but she would put it on Reyna, which I find odd. Why is Reyna acting the way she is?

21 HOURS PASS

Percy spoke with Hazel and Reyna, and Reyna seemed to come to her senses, but Jason has gone missing. Percy went out looking for him, but its been 10 hours, so Seaweed Brain is considered missing. So, obviously, I have to go looking for the idiot. To be updated.

2 HOURS PASS

That was... Percy and Jason gone dark. There was some weird X's on their cheeks, but I'm researching it now. Don't tell Chiron I'm using a laptop ~~\--but I can't help but to Sam Winchester this shit. Uh, never mind.~~ Reyna's injured, muttering Jason every second. She's poisoned, and Will informed me she wouldn't make it. Ambrosia and Nectar both failed. I see a shadow...holy schist.

Percy came back, and he's explaining now. Write back soon.

* * *

My head is killing me. Everything is flashing, and all I know is I killed Calypso, Annabeth, and Reyna. Wait...now Will and Leo. I know Percy is after me, and perhaps everyone in camp. But please listen to me, please. I know, I _know_ I'm a fuck up. I know that most of you hate me, hate me for seeming to replace Percy, failing to comfort him when he needed me most. I can't apologize, it's just words, it doesn't fix anything. And Reyna, I gave her false hope and didn't realize she loved me before it was too late, but I couldn't go on, giving her the hope that it could work, but the two of us knowing it wouldn't. I want to be a better person, but I'm not a person, everything I once was shattered in front of my very eyes, and no glue can put me back. It's okay, it's for the best.

Three hours ago, I got possessed by Ouranus and healed Gaea and Tartarus. Hades knows how many died from that. I can't tell you what happened, but all I know is I fought them off, and they are gone forever, and I can't continue walking because it is killing me. Literally. I don't know when I'll die, but I'll die with the truth being known. I wish I could tell you I feel bad about killing all those people, but I just want to kill more, and my fear for Percy killing me is the strongest thing I have every felt, because I fear what will happen to me in the after life, because I'll wind up in Tartarus, fighting and fighting because I'm already dead.

If not obvious, I'm Jason Grace, son of Rome, Hero of Olympus, and a goner. I'm in love with Piper McLean, and just writing her name breaks my heart because she polished me before throwing me so I could break. But, gods of Olympus, I love her, I love her so much and I hate it because I am me, and she deserves better than me.

Take this as a warning: don't spread rumors.

This started because of Reyna living in despair to the point where demons took her whole, this ended because I'm already a demon. Fair warning, as well: the darkness always wins without any light.

If you're a mortal and you want to be a demigod, think again. It's _not_ fun stuff, saving the world. It hurts more than it heals.

* * *

 


End file.
